I'm Yours
by CursedRedRose
Summary: At the biggest ball of the year, heroes and villains glare at each other over invisible battle lines. Meanwhile Jinx and Kid Flash are trying to keep their love hidden from their teams but will a dance change everything? Flinx.


_Oh this is getting out of hand! I was listening to some music and I started thinking about how cool it would be if Kid Flash and Jinx's relationship had come out at a party and I got all these feelings and I just…urgh! I should really be focused on what I'm going to write next but here it is, a romantic Flinx thing._

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing especially the Teen Titans.**_

It was the night of the Mayor's Ball, the biggest and most glamourous fund-raising event in Jump City's calendar. It was a night when anybody who was anybody had to attend, a night where the lines of the usual order were blurred like on Midsummer's Night and the socialites of the city were joined by both Titans and villains alike-the villains on the lookout for trouble and the Titans there to stop them making any. In the large gold ballroom that had a ceiling dripping with crystals like raindrops and marble pillars that stood around the room like sentry guards, suspicious looks were been thrown across the room by members of both sides as they followed each other around the dance floor. That night though, Jinx wasn't participating. In fact, she was beginning to wish she hadn't come at all.

This is only going to cause trouble, she thought as she kept her distance from the rest of her team, who were all gorging themselves at the buffet table like pigs. She gave them a glance and sighed as she walked further away from them and positioned herself by one of the marble columns. She was dressed in a long black gown that hugged her slim figure with little cap sleeves that sat just below her shoulders. They were patterned with little purple rhinestones that glittered in the light but just for once, she didn't want to catch anybody's attention. Least of all his.

Subconsciously, her hand reached for her shoulder, the last place he had kissed her. Had it really been only a week since she had last seen him? It felt like much longer. Their secret meetings had become her lifeblood, her reason for getting up in the morning and giving a damn. She hadn't stolen anything in almost three months but her teammates were so stupid, they hadn't noticed a change in her. Sometimes she almost wished she had somebody to notice, somebody who she could turn to about this feeling that was consuming her every waking moment and was now filtering into her dreams as well. She felt panicky and sniffed the heady perfume on her wrist to calm her. The smell was of roses, his roses-she had made them all into a perfume when they had started to wilt and the scent was now her favourite.

She looked up at the other side of the room. There she could see the five members of the Teen Titans standing almost directly opposite her; Robin in his trademark face mask and scowl, Starfire in a frilly pink prom dress with her arm locked in Robin's, Cyborg in a grey suit and blue tie that went so well with his own machinery, Raven in a long navy blue mermaid-style dress with sleeves of lace and Beast Boy looking out of place in a smart tuxedo and a drink in his hand. She could see the way Robin was looking at her and she pointedly ignored it. Her eyes wandered to the bar and she caught a glimpse of red hair. Her heart leapt and her cheeks went hot as she recognised him. He turned around and she saw him in his best black suit with a red tie and a drink in each hand. God, he looked so good, she thought and she wanted to smile because he was hers, hers in all but name. She looked around quickly and wandered how nobody was seeing what the sight of him was doing to her. A song came on and she tried to focus on the words but they only seemed to scream her predicament to the entire ballroom. It was a romantic slushy love song she could have sworn was only on the radio that morning and she grimaced.

Great song choice, she bemoaned at whoever was controlling the music as her eyes watched him hand his drinks to Beast Boy and Raven. Don't look at him, she told herself but she didn't and the music kept playing on and on, with her heart almost beating in time with it.

Kid Flash looked around the ballroom and saw her standing on the other side of the room. My God, she's beautiful, was his first thought as the room and the people in it seemed to move slower around him. Her hair was up in its regular horseshoe shape-the only place he had ever seen it loose was in their most private moments, when its beauty was only there for him to see. He remembered the way it had silkily fallen through his fingers this time a week ago, when he had roughly kissed her shoulder before he left and he let out a little sigh that none of his friends heard. He wanted to run across the dance floor and be by her side, stop any creepy guys from making a move on her, show everybody she was his girl but he could see the invisible line that had been drawn down the centre of the room, segregating the heroes from the villains. He looked at her and their eyes met.

His blue eyes, the colour of a clear summer sky, were staring into her neon pink ones. Oh no, she thought as she could feel her icy exterior melting like it always did around him. She wanted to look away before anyone saw her but they were magnetic and she couldn't.

He had to do it. He couldn't resist her, especially when she was trying to ignore him like that. He quickly looked around to see if anyone else was watching them before he made his way to the door and sped over to her, keeping in the shadow of the column. She was too professional a villain to turn around and acknowledge him but he could see a smile forming at the corner of her lips.

"Hey you." He heard her whisper, barely moving her mouth.

"Hey. You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He wriggled a little closer to her and he caught a whiff of her scent. "Roses?" He asked with a knowing grin and a raised eyebrow.

She answered with a sly smile of her own. "For some reason, I'm rather attached to them now."

He grinned at her and she wished they were back in her room at her headquarters, where the four walls kept out all the red tape that prevented them from being together. She thought of the way his hands had caressed her the last time she had seen him and her face blushed again. He seemed to know exactly what she had thought as he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Dance with me?" he asked and her eyes looked terrified.

"Are you kidding me? You do know where we are, right?" She hissed as they both peered over at their respective teams.

"Of course I do." He said, rolling his eyes a little and making her pout at him. "I'm here in a ballroom about to dance with you." He then stepped out from behind the pillar and bowed in front of her, a perfect gentleman. His eyes lingered on her face as she found herself giving a small curtsey. He then walked her onto the dance floor and they blended in smoothly with the other dancers.

He was holding her closely, much closer than politeness dictated. At first, she tried to keep her head to the left, the way ballroom dancers did on TV, but she found herself looking into his face, their eyes locked as they moved in perfect timing with the song.

The other dancers seemed to melt away into the crowd, leaving the floor empty like it always was in movies. Kid flash could feel the weight of all the eyes in the room on them as he spun around the floor but the only eyes he focused on were hers. The whole room appeared to be in a stupor as they watched the pair of them breaking every imaginable rule that had never needed to be spoken. As they twirled around, he caught glimpses of different faces; Jinx's team were all staring in astonishment at their leader, their mouths hanging open mid-chew, Gizmo in particular was fuming. The Titans had equal shock on their faces and looked stunned at his hand as he placed it on the small of her back. He saw Robin's face out of the corner of his eye and he looked like he wanted to kill him. Jinx saw this too and he felt her shudder and attempt to pull away.

"Don't." He pleaded with her as he held her firmly. "He won't get near you, I promise."

She relented and he pulled her closer than before so the tips of their noses were almost touching. He bent his head over as she reached her arms around his neck and their foreheads touched. An audible gasp went around the room in a ripple. There was no mistaking it now.

"Wally…"

"I know and I don't care." He said determinedly. "I love you and I want the world to know."

She softly smiled. For once, she also didn't care what the world thought. She was tired of hiding. "I know. I love you too."

Jinx half-closed her eyes so the rest of the world was left in a gold fuzzy haze. Only his face was in focus and that was the only thing that mattered to her right now. At the same time, they reached for each other and their lips met in a clumsy clash of passion. She knew there would be hell to pay for this afterwards-she had peeped from under her eyelids and seen both See-More and Robin storming over with fury on their faces-but for now she just wanted this last moment before the chaos started. This last moment with the hero she unashamedly loved.

 _I must say, this was a song fic but I took all the words out after getting a message about breaking the rules. People may think this is cowardly or something but I am not going to be responsible for getting my account suspended or causing trouble for this site. Take it or leave it. Right now I've got all this stuff out of my system, my next story will be much darker. Please leave a review!_


End file.
